Withered Old Chica
"Eee... Jestem pewny, że zauważyłeś starsze modele siedzące na tyłach. Eee... Są one z poprzedniego miejsca. Teraz wykorzystujemy je tylko jako części. Z początku pomysłem było naprawienie ich. Eee... Nawet zaczęli wyposażać je w najnowszą technologię, ale były po prostu i ten zapach... Eee... Firma zdecydowała się pójść w kompletnie innym kierunku i zrobić je przyjazne dzeciom. Eee... Te stare modele nie powinny się w ogóle chodzić, ale jeśli tak się zdarzy to sztuczka z maską Freddy'ego powinna zadziałać też na nie, więc nieważne." - Phone Guy Noc 2 Chica jest starym zniszczonym animatronikiem, będącym "dawcą organów" na rzecz Toy Chici. Wygląd Chica to animatronik-kurczak o zakurzonym, żółtym kostiumie. Posiada fioletowe oczy. Jeśli porównamy Chicę z pierwszej części i z drugiej, to na pewno dostrzeżemy widoczne różnice w wyglądzie. Przede wszystkim zobaczymy mocno naciągniętą szczękę Enodszkieletu, która jest największą zmianą z wyglądu. Również kiedy Chica zacznie się przemieszczać możemy zobaczyć, że jej ręce są sztywne i nieruchome a w wentylacij ma proste ręce Ma wyrwane dłonie, a tam gdzie powinny się znajdować, widać poszarpane kable. Jak każdy stary animatronik, posiada liczne pęknięcia w kostiumie, ale nie wychodzą z niech przewody. Coś jednak pozostało z dawnej Chici, a dokładniej czupryna, kolor kostiumu i śliniaczek z napisem "Let's Eat!!!", tylko są zakurzone. Zachowanie Za dnia jest częściami zamiennymi na rzeczy jej Toy odpowiednika. Jednak począwszy od nocy 3 lub rzadko 2, ożywa i stara się dostać do lokacji ze stróżem nocnym, by go wpakować do kostiumu Freddy'ego i tym samym zabić. Wraz z resztą starych animatroników, zaczyna w Części/Usługi i zawsze wychodzi z niego, gdy pierwszy zrobi to Bonnie. Przemieszcza się w takiej kolejności: Części/Usługi --> Pokój Imprez 4 --> Pokój Imprez 2 --> Prawa Wentylacja --> Biuro Można spowolnić jej ruchy poprzez częste świecenie latarką w pomieszczeniu, w którym się aktualnie znajduje. Niestety, nie da się jej tam zatrzymać na całą noc, ponieważ ta potrafi wyłączyć kamerę w lokacji, w której się znajduje i w tej, gdzie chce się teleportować na czas teleportacji, później obraz wraca do normy. Jeśli Chica wejdzie do biura to powinno się szybko założyć maskę Freddy'ego. Jeśli gracz zrobi to za wolno lub wcale, Chica siłą zdejmie maskę, dokona Jumpscare i gracz przegra grę. Ale jeśli zrobi to wystarczająco szybko, Chica wyjdzie z biura i zacznie trasę do nowa. Aktywność Jeżeli uaktywni się w nocy 2, zobaczymy ją 1 raz w prawej wentylacji. W nocy 3 i kiedy normalnie występuje, pojawi się 3 razy w wentylacji. Noc 4, nie będzie taka łatwa, zmierzymy się z nią 5 razy. A w nocy 5, nastąpi duży skok aktywności, ukaże się 12 razy w wentylacji. Błędy *Jeśli nie zdążymy założyć maski, zamiast niej możemy włączyć kamery. Wtedy nie dokona jumpscarea dopóki nie nałożymy i nie zdejmiemy ich. Ten błąd działa też na Bonniego. **Można to wykorzystać jeśli jest min. 40 sekund do końca nocy. Zużyjmy latarkę na Foxego, odgońmy go następnie nakładamy kamerę, nakręcamy i czekamy dopóki nie będzie 6 AM. Możliwe wtedy, że nie zaatakuje dopóki ich nie wyłączymy. Ciekawostki *W drugiej części, nie ma brwi. *W pierwszej części jej oczy są różowe, a w drugiej - Fioletowe. To najprawdopodobniej niedopatrzenie Scott'a. *Jest to 4 najbardziej obniszczony Animatronik i 2 najbardziej zniszczony ze starych. *Jej ręce zawsze są sztywne, ale gdy wchodzi do prawej wentylacji to je wyprostowuje, by znów "usztywnić" je w biurze. *W trailerze widać, że Chica ma niebieskie, a w grze fioletowe oczy, ale to pewnie spowodowane słabym światłem. * We FNaF1 to Chica pierwsza opuszczała scenę, a we FNaF2 to Bonnie opuszcza pierwszy Części/Usługi. Galeria PartsService.png|Bonnie, Chica i Freddy w Części/Usługi|link=Części/Usługi chica_and_freddy_in_parts_services_room_by_kinginbros2011-d86x1ld.png|Chica i Freddy w Części/Usługi|link=Części/Usługi Chica w Pokoju Imprez 4.png|Chica w Pokoju Imprez 4|link=Pokój Imprez 4 OldChicaPartyRoom3.png|Chica w Pokoju Imprez 2|link=Pokój Imprez 2 Chica w Pokoju Imprez 2, bez światła.png|Chica w Pokoju Imprez 2, bez światła Chica w wentylacji.png|Chica w Prawej Wentylacji|link=Prawa Wentylacja Chica w biurze.png|Chica w Biurze w grze|link=Nasza Siedziba Chicajumpscare.gif|Jumpscare starej Chici Oldchicamugshot.png|Ikona Chici w nocy 7 Pizza.png|Chica w trailerze do Fnaf2 Chica w BIurze.png|Chica w Biurze Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Stare Animatroniki Kategoria:Chico'wate Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Kurczaki Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:Oryginały Kategoria:FNaF Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Żółte